


Dance Off

by EternalTags



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dancer AU, F/F, I dont usually do song fics, It is now, Jane gets flustered in the bathroom, Maura gets flustered on the dance floor, Maura with more confidence, One Shot, Rating would go to E for a chapter 2, Slightly OOC Maura, Song fic, if thats even a thing, or dance fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalTags/pseuds/EternalTags
Summary: Rizzles AU: Aside from being Boston's greatest detective, Jane is also (secretly) Boston's best dancer and regularly visits the local dance club on the weekends. Maura is a professional dancer who just moved to Boston. What happens when Maura starts to show off in Jane's club in front of all her fans?- Inspired by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis' "Dance Off" and Angie's dance habits.





	Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this takes place around march of 2016, and please forgive any cringey songs. I am trash welcome to my trash fic.

On a typical Saturday night, for a typical person, they would be standing in line for hours outside of  _Alibi_ , the largest dance club in Boston. Only half of them would be allowed in, because you know, they were the typical crowd. If you were one Detective Jane Rizzoli however, you got a fist bump from the brick wall of a bouncer and a bow as the velvet rope was pulled aside just for you. Groans would always follow behind only to be drowned out by the cheers that would greet you inside.

 

An old warehouse gutted and fixed with chrome catwalks made for one hell of a club. The bar wrapped around an entire wall before tapering into raised sectioned off VIP seating area that took up almost a third of the place. The DJ stage met the ledge of VIP platform in the middle of the opposite wall to the entrance. The walls were draped with thick white curtains that were illuminated with a cycle of blue and green track lights along the floor and the ceiling. Spot lights and strobes hung along the catwalks throughout the club and were pulsing with the music.

 

True to his form the DJ and owner, known as "Treble Mike," was keeping the beat going on the floor with his mash up's of the latest dance songs. He had the place wired from his mixing board that spanned the entire stage, from tracks to speakers, and smoke machines to lights, he controlled it all. He spun and leaned from one end of his board to the next performing his art to keep the dancers below him under their trance and keeping them dancing. Everyone on the black tile floor spread before his stage moved in chaotic synchronization that was calling Jane into their ranks.

 

Whistles and calls were made after her tall form as the brunette made her way past the bar to the dance floor. Everyone knew her here. Everyone loved her here. She came almost every Saturday night and schooled every patron on the dance floor. They only knew her as Jane, thankfully. She tried to keep her club life and her professional life at the precinct separate. The last thing she needed was the press knowing that the decorated Boston Homicide Detective drank at a club and danced provocatively on her off time. She wears just enough makeup to make it difficult enough for people to place her face, and she almost always wore a hat of some kind. So far, it was enough to fool the masses.

 

However, tonight the detective came ready to remind everyone why she was known as the best damn dancer in the city. Her time had been consumed with a case for the last four weeks and she needed to cut loose like never before. With the case solved and another murderer off the streets, she was free to finally relax in the way she knew best. By drinking and showing off on the dance floor.

 

She decided to flash a little skin tonight and wore her satin black button up vest that showed a few inches of her muscular abdomen, with just a black sports bra underneath. And what's a vest without a matching tie? The loose black tie hung around her neck with a Windsor knot just below her tanned collarbone, and was tucked in behind the vest. A black infantry cap managed to keep the mane of long black curls from getting into her eyes, but her hair was allowed free reign down her back for now. Should she work up a sweat later, Jane kept a few hair ties around each wrist for just such an occasion. Black ripped jeans hung low on slender hips were looped with a white studded belt. A worn pair of red high-top chucks completed her ensemble.

 

All the attention the Italian was drawing caught Mike's eye and he faded in one of Jane's usual warm up song, "Power" by Kanye. She didn't really care for Kanye's voice or lyrics, but damn did the man have an ear for rhythm and beat. The regulars noticed the song, knew what it meant and made room for their paragon of dance at her rightful place in the middle of the floor.

 

She kept it relaxed for now, nothing harsh, no swings or jumps. Just a few pop-and-lock moves, some splits here and there just to stretch it out. She had a long night ahead of her and this was after all, only a warm up. Once the song faded into one of the DJ's personal dub-step mixes, Jane went with the flow and blended in with the crowd, losing herself to the beat. Once she started feeling just slightly out of breath, she maneuvered her way off the floor to the VIP end of the bar for a breather and a drink.

* * *

 

 

To say Maura was apprehensive about this new club was an understatement. She had just moved to Boston from Hartford Connecticut, and the only person she knew in this city was her agent who urged her to move to Massachusetts. Johnathan claimed that there would be some scouting and auditions happening in Boston soon for some A-list musician's music videos and maybe even some stage performances. In Maura's profession of a backup dancer, it was all about being in the right place at the right time. You make the auditions and maybe get the part, or you miss them and get snubbed.

 

Of course there was no "maybe" when it came to Maura's auditions. She's gotten a part in every performance she tried out for. The blonde was known as one of the best professional dancers in the business. There were a few celebrities who admired her dancing so much; she's gotten calls from their agents requesting that she tour with them.

 

For now though, it was a dry spell. No tours of note occurring, and everyone still seemed to be reeling from Adel's new album and Beyonce's Superbowl performance to be looking for back up dancers. So she goes where her agent sends her and spends her off hours honing her skills by observing the locals. Some would accuse her of sniping local talent and stealing dance moves, but any time she saw something truly original from another dancer, she would approach them and request permission to adopt their routine. Maura had a keen eye and could pick up moves almost instantly by watching someone dance just once, but she was no thief and gave credit where credit was due.

 

Johnathan had told her this was the best dance club in the city, as well as the most difficult to get into. He assured her though, that he knew the owner and would get her name on the list. Just go to the front of the line, give her name to the bouncer, and enjoy herself.

 

What started as complaints to her cutting the line quickly died off into head turns and low whistles as she walked by. An open short sleeve yellow button up, with a tight black tank top underneath was just enough to show off her curves without being too revealing. Yet her black leggings seemed to be attracting unwanted looks. Maura could practically feel the eyes zeroing in on her rear end as she passed the crowd. 

 

The guard at the door was a rather large man, and fit the stereotype of an intimidating bouncer very well. Tall, tattooed, thick with muscle and a shaved head. He looked unimpressed as Maura approached, and even though she had Johnathan's word that he had her put on the list, this man's expression was making her have doubts as she stood before him outside of the line.

 

"You gotta wait in line just like everyone else sweet cheeks." The bouncer grunted. Despite the loud thrumming of the music inside, his deep voice cut through it sharp as a knife. After the words came out of his mouth, he raised an eyebrow and followed up with a "Wait, have I seen you somewhere before?" Maura had to clear her throat that had been caked with fear before the large man.

 

"Erm- I'm Maura Isles? My agent- Johnathan Montgomery- He said he called ahead and-"

 

"OH! Ms. Isles!" The man's face cracked in a large eager smile and his beady eyes opened wide in excitement. "I'm a big fan of yours! The name's Daniel, but everyone just calls me Dante." He thrust a large calloused hand towards her that she tentatively gripped. Though she feared he could easily snap the tiny bones in her hand just by squeezing, he surprised her by gently closing his fingers around her hand, completely encasing it, and gave one gentle shake before letting go. "I've seen you in so many of my favorite music videos, you have some intense skills. Are you here to dance tonight?" The recognition caught her off guard. Usually only people in the business, or who have contracted her before, were aware of her skills.

 

"Oh, well, I was hoping to get the chance if the mood inside was right. I'm new to Boston so I was hoping to get a feel of the lo-cal." The bouncer had hung onto her every word. At the mention of her possibly dancing tonight, a thought seemed to cross Dante's mind that caused a smug grin to replace the beaming smile.

 

"I think you'll find a certain someone inside that would be glad to give you a demonstration of how the Boston 'lo-cal' go about the club scene." He ended that note with an amused chuckle, and unclipping the red velvet rope, gestured Maura inside. Not quite understanding his meaning, she thanked him and walked through the door, ignoring the boo's behind her.

 

She immediately felt enveloped by sound and lights, not to the point where it was overwhelming, but the interior was not what she was expecting based on the run down appearance on the outside. Her attention was brought to the large DJ stage on the other side of the club. It was possibly the largest mixing board she had ever seen and the DJ was moving over it like he could do it with his eyes closed. Wait. No he was actually doing it with his eyes closed! The music, the lights, even the fog machines were synced up to his movements! It almost looked like he was under the same trance as everyone on the dance floor. Flowing with the beat, moving with the crowd, it was hypnotic just to watch. The blonde couldn't wait to experience it first hand, but first, she wanted a drink to ease her nerves and loosen up a little.

 

As she took a seat at the only available bar stool, she waved down the bartender and ordered a whiskey and coke on the rocks, strong. He made a little show of tossing the low ball glass in the air behind his back, making it spin before catching it, and tossing a few ice cubes over his shoulder and catching them in the glass. He grabbed the bottle of Jack from under the counter and gave it a little flip as well before filling the glass half of the way and topping it off with a splash of Cola. He slid it down the bar top with a few cheers from the other patrons when it came to a stop right next to her hand. She held it up to him in a toast and downed a third of it. After leaving a ten on the counter, which he gladly took, Maura turned in her seat to look at the dance floor as she sipped her drink.

 

It seemed like the trance had broken over the crowd as the focus had shifted to a woman dancing in the center of the floor. A tall, lean woman wearing a vest, tie and a hat, was being cheered on by the rest of the dancers. While her movements were more coordinated than that of the rest of the crowd, she didn't notice anything special in the moves she was displaying. Maura saw her slip down for a fast split and pull herself up just as quick, and granted that move was impressive with not just anyone being able to pull it off, the brunette seemed to just fade away into the crowd for the rest of the song. Maura brushed her off as being the "someone" Dante had told her about.

 

After watching the dance floor for about ten minutes, she had gotten a feel for the mood and got her head into the music. She knew just the moves to break out. Her drink now empty and the beginnings of a buzz flowing, Maura thought it time to show Boston what dancing really looked like.

* * *

 

 

"Hey handsome, can I have some of your liquid magic?" Jane had leaned along the counter top at the bar and waved over the lanky bartender.

 

"Hon, ya don't got da right parts fo' dat kind ah magic." He said through his thick Boston accent and flourished his hand towards the brunette's chest and again at her crotch. "Though if ma's 'pray da gay away' actually works, I'll give ya a call." The detective chuckled before lifting the Sam Adams the bartender had brought over.

 

"Tell your ma to hit mine up, Angela can give her a list of things she can try. 'Pray it Away' is right up there with 'Dinner Parties at the Cute Straight Neighbor's House'. How the hell you been Zack, I haven't seen you in ages!"

 

Zack leaned over the counter so they wouldn't have to shout at each other over the music. "Well das what happens when ya dun show up fo' weeks on end." Zack looked over Jane's shoulder at some kind of commotion on the dance floor. "Next ting ya know, ya get someone buttin' in an tryin' to take yo title." He smirked as Jane spewed her mouthful of beer.

 

"WHAT?!" He gestured behind her at the blonde woman in the middle of the dance floor. She was dancing rather impressively within the space the crowd had made for her. Jane's eyes just about bugged out of her head as she saw the woman's feet come up in the air and the people, HER people, started chanting this woman's name.

 

"Who the hell is this 'Maura' chick?!" She could feel her face becoming red with fury.

 

"Not sure. She came by da bar over there a moment ago, downed a drink and hit da floor almost as soon as ya headed ova here. Never seen her 'fore tonight."

 

"Oh, there is no way in hell I'm letting this one slide." Jane murmured as she set the empty bottle back on the counter top and slid off of the stool. As she starts moving her way around the dance floor she starts to hear lines like of "Man, she's amazing!" and "I bet she could give Jane a run for her money!" She almost pulled a muscle from rolling her eyes so hard.

 

As she approached the edge of the stage unnoticed by anyone, Jane fished a twenty out of her pockets and waved it just so it would be seen over the DJ mixing board. Mike worked his way over shortly after and leaned over as Jane stood on her toes to yell in his ear, "Give me five minutes, and play 'Dance Off'."

 

The DJ leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her to see if she was serious. Then looking over to the dance floor, he took notice of the blonde that was stealing his best dancer's spotlight. He snatched the twenty from Jane's fingers and yelled down, "Show her how we do things at  _Alibi_ , Jane!" before making his way to the track board to prepare for one hell of a show.

 

As Jane walked around the dance floor, she pulled one of the hair ties off of her wrist and pulled her unruly curls into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She watched the blonde dance and was a little startled at the realization that she was… well, with a body like that, she was sexy sure, but she was also stunningly beautiful. Her wavy curls bounced around her face and her teeth reflected the strobe lights in one of the most perfect smiles she'd ever seen. She had a few light freckles across her nose. For a brief second she felt nervous, not that she would lose the dance off, but that she would look stupid in front of the blonde, or worse, that the blonde would resent her if she won.

 

She shook her head and focused on what she was fighting for. This was about her pride. This was about being the best. Everything else could take second. Standing at the edge of the crowd, she prepared herself for what was about to happen. Jane was not above being a little dramatic. Macklemore's Dance Off has been requested before, but never by Jane. Anytime it was played it was always in good fun. Party goers wanted a chance to go one on one against her never truly believing that they could beat her. They simply wanted to see some of her best moves and show off a little themselves.

 

Never in the history of  _Alibi_ , has a dance off been seriously requested, let alone requested by Jane. She wasn't going to underestimate this "Maura." From what she's been showing on the dance floor tonight, Jane needed to re-establish her ranking or else lose her title. She didn't know anything about this new dancer, but there would be no way she could turn away from a direct challenge like this. And if she did, she wouldn't be able to show her face in this club again. 

* * *

 

 

Maura was having the time of her life. It wasn't often she allowed herself to cut loose like this and freestyle dance. It was different than back up dancing, when you're just in the background and moving the focus more towards the actual star. Right here, right now, all eyes were on her. They were all cheering for her. The feeling was purely intoxicating.

 

As the last song started to fade out, Maura noticed a slight change to her surroundings. The once blue and green lighting along the walls and stage had shifted to red and purple. The rotating lights now froze in place on the dance floor, specifically on Maura. Everything around her just seemed like a black outline in front of the reddish backdrop, but the crowd that was once surrounding her and cheering her name was now moving back from her, making low sounds of anticipation. Standing there in her confusion, she noticed part of the crowd separating, forming an isle towards the edge of the dance floor where one figure was standing.

 

 _"I challenge you to a dance off,"_ echoes and booms in the room with the crowd's ooh's and cheering following into the next lines of the song. The lone figure at the edge of the floor begins to walk towards her into the spot light. _"Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk, on the black top, just me you, that's all,"_

 

It was the woman from before, the one that she had brushed off as nothing special. That impression was quickly fading as she walked closer. The crowd closed in around them making a large circle and had started chanting a different name now, "Jay! Jay! Jay! Jay!" The swagger in each step was enough to make her throat go dry. The woman was clearly of Italian decent. Under the rim of the woman's hat, she could see high defined cheekbones with a strong jaw line. A few loose strands of curly black hair framed her face from under her visor. What made her hold her breath though, was the burning dark brown eyes that challenged her. The determination in her eyes is what made Maura nod towards her. Both accepting of the challenge and indicating that she may go first.

 

_"No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots. Right now, dance off!"_

* * *

 

 

Her opponent didn't seem to realize what letting her go first meant. She got to pick the style and flow of the dance. If Maura couldn't out do her, or at least match her, she would be booed off the floor in no time. Her stance wide, Jane waited a second for the bass to drop before she began.

 

_"I grab my ankle and pull it up,_

_And do that thing where I move my butt,_

_I got the *juice!* motherfucker don't use it up,_

_I say *woo!* there it is then loosen my tux,"_

 

Twisting her feet, sending movement up past her knees to her hips, she moved from side to side along the floor. With the last line she teasingly pulled her tie out from behind her vest.  

 

_"Then I shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, to the left,_

_shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, to the right_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, everything that you got_

_Dance off motherfucker do the damn thing right!"_

 

She tugged the knot from side to side in time with her movements, loosening it a little more than an inch. As she moved from left to right, the two buttons on her vest were skillfully popped open with slender fingers and whipped open to show off her toned and muscular stomach. Now that the vest was no longer constricting her, she could  _really_  throw in everything she had.

 

_"She got loose elbows and a big ol' neck,_

_I like a big boned girl who could work up a sweat_

_I rock shelltoes and a turtleneck_

_She just wanna talk I said, 'I ain't TED'_

_*Dance off*"_

 

As the rhythm picked up, Jane moved faster, swinging her hips and arms. She cringed internally at the upcoming verse. She would never understand Macklemore's fascination with sexualizing grandparents. Still, she kept it up. The cheers of her people were melting away the stiff nerves threatening to lock up her muscles, encouraging her to go harder and faster.

 

_"Your grandma, that's a bad mama-jama_

_She doing the banana, grabbing my trunk like a hammock_

_Mmm, she like the funk, God dammit, she can handle it_

_She tugging my dick, I'm feeling a little bit inadequate_

_*Dance off*_

_Your grandpa got a cock like a ham hock_

_Hella old, hella long, looking like a matlock_

_Damn dog, I don't even wanna have a standoff_

_He drunk talkin' 'bout he 'bout to take his pants off_

_*Dance off*_

_The hater with the Macarena_

_I can Roger Rabbit in my office space_

_If you watch my pace looks like I'm concentrated_

_Or constipated when I walk this way."_

 

She finished her round with a dead drop, and came back up bracing a hand on the floor and using her feet to spin once before pushing back up to a standing position. The cheers were almost drowning out the music, but Jane was focused on Maura. Her eyes were dilated and she looked to be a little flushed before she seemed to shake herself and pick up as the instrumental hook picked up.

* * *

 

 

Maura knew she must have underestimated the brunette, but still she was shocked at the skill Jane had kept with the song. Watching the Italian standing still would have been enough to get Maura hot and bothered, but the moment she started moving it was like hearing white noise. Watching Jane move required the attention of all of her senses. Jane had slowed and sped up her movements to the flow of each verse, popped and locked and just moved across the floor. Maura could hardly see her feet moving, but did not fail to notice the exposed muscles of her abdomen and shoulders rippling with each step, spin, and thrust. Jane's body was a sculpted work of art, and if the flush spreading along her neck and under her collar meant anything, it was getting the better of her.

 

After the flawless drop and pick up of her opponent, Maura had almost missed her cue to start. Luckily she picked up right when the hook started. She barely allowed any time for a warm up. After Jane's display, if she had any chance at winning, she had to go hard with everything she had.

 

_"I challenge you to a dance off_

_Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk_

_On the black top, just me, you, that's all_

_No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots_

_Right now, Dance off *Dance off*_

_Get on the floor, get on the, get on the floor, go_

_Get on the floor, do it, come on and get on the floor, go"_

* * *

 

Maura was keeping up perfectly. Matching move for move and still managed to make each step transition easily from one to the next. She had even taken a few moves Jane had used, but made them more complex. For a few seconds, Jane allowed herself to get lost in the trance of the blondes swaying hips and swinging arms. A light sheen of sweat started to coat the blonde's skin as her movements got more and more complex. As Maura danced, there seemed to be a more personal message in her steps for the brunette as their eyes locked. The way her hips swayed were almost erotic, but subtle enough that you could only see it if you were looking for it.

 

Jane snapped back to attention when the next hook came around. Her focus shifted more towards Maura's movements and how she could beat them, rather than her movements in… other ways. Was she always that close? The blonde had strut her way over to where Jane was standing, and had slipped behind her. Jane's skin became hyper sensitized as she could feel the warmth and swirling air as Maura teased her body, her arms, her hands, ever closer. Just millimeters away from skin touching skin.

 

_"I sneak up behind you like a panther,_

_Who ordered the private dancer?_

_Can I get an Amen from the pastor?_

_Pulled the ol' 'Do you want a back rub?'_

 

It was taking everything she had to not shake with how much effort it took to not reach out and… What exactly? Grab the blonde by the hips? Pin her to the wall? Kiss her? Jane started to zone out as her mind fantasized about possibilities. Snapping to it, she grit her teeth, determined not to show the other dancer that she was rattled. Rattled might not have been the best word if her now ruined underwear had anything to say about it. Maura flashed a small smirk at the Italian before dancing her way back to her area of the dance floor. Jane allowed her to finish out the next verse, and prepared herself to cut in at the interlude. All the while trying (and failing) to ignore the salacious smirk and small suggestive undertones in Maura's movements.

 

_"You must heard like Grey Poupon,_

_Swag on tap like Savion,_

_Jump on the tablecloth, fake a fall,_

_Pretend to break my arm then I'm breaking you off,_

_But please don't tell my baby's mama,_

_I wanna dance all night 'til the break of dawn,_

_I wanna sweat, sweat, sweat, sweat 'til your make-up's gone,_

_Baby girl, you looking like a champion"_

 

**_Fucking shit did she seriously do a back hand stand? ... And a dead drop into a somersault. Hell no, oh HELL no. That's it, kid gloves are coming off._ **

 

* * *

 

 

If Jane's smoldering now black eyes were telling her anything, it was that she picked up on Maura's flirting. Better yet, it seemed to be having the desired effect. She had a feeling that Jane was going to cut in at any moment, so she had done her finishing move for the benefit of the crowd before the brunette had a chance to interrupt. Without fail, Jane had taken a step forward and began a powerfully complex, and rather impressive, series of spins and pop and lock gestures. The lights glinting off of sweat slicked bronzed skin and sculpted muscles were enticing enough, but it was when Jane stood in a wide stance, had leaned back with both her hands splayed out on the front of her hips, thumbs teasing along the low riding waistband, and gave just one sharp thrust that Maura truly knew she was in trouble.

 

_"Hey you, you there, get up out of your chair,_

_Paid twenty bucks to get up in this club, put your cellphone down, you square,_

_I be going in, I can't help it, I got bruises on my pelvis,_

_Ladies, fellas, don't drunk dial your ex's"_

 

Jane had given the "call me" gesture with a wink at her opponent, before turning to accept the cheers of the crowd. She focused her attention back onto Maura and stepped closer to continue the rest of the verse. While dialing back her movements to focus more on foot work, it didn't take anything away from her swagger. Her dance was like a dare. She was gliding her feet along the floor with ease as if she were skating on ice. The entire time, locking eyes with hers to the point where Maura felt her chest and face burn red and her breath became short.

 

_"Hello bouncer, I have a job for you,_

_While I'm dancing, watch my shoes,_

_Tonight is the night that we rendezvous,_

_Sweat the fountain of youth, bust a move,_

_Fringe jacket, pants of leather,_

_Tank top, spandex and pleather,_

_Been a stressful week, I got a lot of pressure,"_

 

As the last line of the verse came up, Jane had made her way to Maura's side. She had leaned over Maura's shoulder, her breath gently moving a lock of blonde hair. She whispered the last line in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine; "You have a lot of great moves but mine are better."

 

She was defeated.

 

* * *

 

 

Jane separated from Maura and started back towards her area of the floor, but oddly enough, she had someone following her there. She could tell by the shift of the air. Was this a halfhearted attempt at getting her frazzled? Was Maura trying to cut in early? No, as Jane continued dancing, Maura started moving with her. Jane smiled wide, genuinely impressed with how the blonde could follow her movements and keep up. The entire mood of the dance off has shifted. They were no longer battling and struggling to one up each other, but dancing with the other. Their bodies swaying and rocking closer with the instrumental of the song.

 

The blonde had slipped around to Jane's front with a matching smile and lifted her arms in invitation. It wasn't ignored. Jane griped Maura's hips and pulled her against her front, their hips grinding together to the beat. Her former opponent had slipped her arms over the brunette's shoulders and slid her fingers along the base of her neck into her thick mane, making her shiver.

 

_"Oh Lord, I can't sit down,_

_Better hold my phone, I'm going for the crown, good God,_

_But I'm confident this is my town,_

_Better hope my feet don't fail me now, Good God"_

 

The crowd took this as a sign that the contest was over. Maura had some serious skills, but eventually succumbed to their paragon's charms. They flooded the dance floor to dance along with the remaining outro. The contestants spotlight turned into a strobe, and in seconds Jane and Maura were lost to the sea of writhing bodies that re-took the floor. Jane couldn't have cared less. All of her focus went towards the rush of arousal that was pumping through her blood and the desperate pull below her stomach. Not a single thought went through Jane's head, only hot emotion and burning need. The blonde's hands roaming along her hips, her shoulders, her abdomen, did nothing but maker her burn hotter.

 

As the song cut out, the lights went dark with the club cheering around them. Jane wasted no time and grabbed Maura's hand to pull her off the dance floor before the next set started and the lights came back on. Jane's heart was beating a mile a minute and only beat faster when she realized that Maura clung to her hand just as tight and was following close behind. They were able to break through the wall of people at the edge of the floor unnoticed. The moment they were free, the blonde took charge and pulled Jane towards the nearest bathroom. As soon as they passed through the doors to find the bathroom thankfully empty, Jane quickly spun Maura around and pinned her against the wall with her body.

 

Both were breathing heavily as Jane leaned in closer, glancing from Maura's full lips to her golden green eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she wanted nothing more than for this woman's touch to sooth it. Or make it hotter. She trailed her long fingers down the pale woman's arms to her hands before lacing their fingers together. She could feel Maura's hot breath on her mouth as she leaned closer. Just as their lips tentatively touched, Jane lifted their hands up above Maura's head and held them there.

 

A deep moan from the blonde encouraged Jane to press harder and tease pliable lips with her tongue. Maura's mouth opened willingly and quickly the kiss became desperate and aggressive. Just as Jane was about to pull away for air, Maura lifted her knee to press up between the brunette's legs. The sudden rush of pleasure caught Jane by surprise and she nearly buckled. When Maura began to slowly move her knee back and forth at the apex of the Italian's thighs, Jane had dropped her head to the blondes shoulder to let out a strained whimper. As her arms began to shake, Maura saw her chance and took it.

 

In less than a second, Maura's hands were free and their positions were reversed with Jane being pressed against the wall. The blonde's knee quickly returned to its place rubbing against the taller woman's sex. This time, her legs did in fact buckle. She brought both hands up to Jane's hips to hold her up against the wall, and rubbed her thumbs in slow circles along the exposed skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Jane's slender fingers trailed down her back before gently gripping the blonde's backside. Maura leaned in close to brunette who was practically gasping for air at this point, and introduced herself.

 

"I'm Maura Isles by the way." She murmured before leaning in to lavish attention to the brunette's neck and collarbone. It was a solid minute before anything else seemed to register with Jane before she rasped out a reply.

 

"J-Jane Rizzoli."

 

"Pleasure to meet you"


End file.
